Trials of Love
by angiex3
Summary: Will an unexpected obstacle destroy Howl and Sophie's love for each other? Can they truly stay together and live happily ever after?.....howlxsophie DISCONTINUED SORRY TT i'll only post again if i get enough reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1????????????????

It's been three months since Sophie has moved into Howl's moving castle and it seems that everyday, Howl is out on "important business".

"Sophie! Sophie! hellooooooooo? can you help me out here? Soooooopppphhhhiiiiieeee" Markl repeated.

"How can I live with him if I hardly see him?" Sophie thought to herself doubtfully. She sighed at the thought and quickly awoke from her trance.

"Hey Sophie! what's wrong? You've been phasing out alot lately" Markl asked, worried. Sophie has always been like a mother to him and now that she lived with them, everyone has become closer to each other.

"Yeah! Sophie! what's on your mind?" Calcifer asked, as he sprouted two arms of flames and leaned down on the log in front.

"Oh I'm fine guys, really" Sophie replied with a smile on her face. Then realized her true emotion and let out another sigh. "It's just... Howl's been out alot lately...and he never tells me where he goes or what he does there..." "You can never predict what will happen with that guy around" She laughed weakly.

"Ha! That guy, he's always gone then back, gone and back, gone and back. But that's Howl for ya" Calcifer said humorly.

"Yeah, it's just another phase he's going through. Sometimes he's always home and at others, he's practically gone all day" Markl added.

"I guess your right. I just wish he would tell me...I can't help but worry when he's out for too long" Sophie explained, while staring at the floor.

With that, there conversation ended and everyone went back to their usual activities. Sophie cooking dinner now, Markl working on his magic, and Calcifer, once again, moving the castle.

(A couple weeks after Sophie moved in, "The Witch of the Waste" left without notice. Everyone expected that she returned to her home in the wastes but no one is truly sure. A note was recieved the day after she left stating that she was fine and well and was grateful for their kindness.)

The day went on normally once again. At dusk, Howl returned once more. Entering just as swiftly as he left.

"Welcome back Howl" Sophie said with no trace of sadness or doubt.

Returning her smile, he embraced Sophie gently but tightly. Surprised at the sudden action, she melted away in his arms and stared deeply into his eyes. "I missed you" He said playfully.

Still obsorbed in their embrace, she leaned up. As their lips met, a shock of love and excitement passed through them, from head to toe. They lingered there for a few more seconds, then broke free of the dream like trance.

Calcifer warmed up water for Howl's bath and when he returned, they all sat down to a lovely dinner and talked about their day. Howl, like always, never mentions where he went that day or what he did there, while Sophie and Markl would talk about all the plans they have for tomorrow.

"Howl? Did you do anything exciting today?" Sophie asked, hoping for a reply.

"No" Howl replied bluntly.

"Like always" Sophie thought curiously.

After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms (except for Calcifer).

"Maybe I should talk to him. Find out what's going on. I have a right to know, don't I?...We do love each other, so we should be honest with each other" Sophie thought, pondering. She then realized that she was right in front of his door.

Taking in a breath, she knocked on his door and opened it. He was sitting on his bed, surrounded by all kinds of metallic, beaded, or embroidered furniture and tons of wind chimes hanging from the ceiling.

"Sophie? Is something wrong?" Howl asked as she walked in.

"No nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk" Sophie answered. She sat down next to him, ready to find the truth. "Howl? Why don't you ever tell me where you're going or what you do when you're not home? We should be honest with each other right? I want you to be able to tell me anything that's on your mind" She said truthfully.

"Sophie... I never knew you felt this way" Was all that Howl could say. Astonished by how he couldn't have realized this before.

"Well? Is there something you don't want me to find out about?" Sophie asked sadly.

"No, of course not. You know I would tell you everything..." Howl answered.

"What? What's going on?" Sophie asked nervously.

"I guess it is time to tell you the truth" Howl responded.

Noticing the sudden change in his voice, from carefree to serious, Sophie braced herself for the what she was going to hear next. Howl began...

"Well, you know how I took an oath to sorcery?"

"Yes" Sophie said, looking up at the document placed on his wall.

"Right, well, the war is over and all...and my curse has been broken, but there's more..." Howl trailed off.

"What is it?" Sophie said once more.

"There is law to sorcery, and one of them states that no wizard or witch can stay with a mortal unless that mortal eventually becomes a witch or wizard as well" Howl explained.

"I have to become a witch?" Sophie gasped.

"Yes, to put it bluntly" Howl replied.

Then something unexpected to Howl happened, Sophie let out a cry of excitement and hugged him happily. "I can do magic like you!" Sophie cheered.

"But Sophie, there's more" Howl said, making her stop in all of her excitement and listen once more.

"Once you agree to becoming a witch, you must go under a series of tests to determine if you will use magic to help the world, not destroy it. A series of physical and magical tests that will be the hardest thing you'll ever do in your lifetime" Howl said.

"So that's the downside to all of this" Sophie said nervously. But cheered up in an instance, "But if it's the only way to be with you then I'll do it, and not only that, I'll pass with flying colours" Sophie remarked with determination shining in her eyes.

"Sophie, it's more then simple tests, it's dangerous to your soul _and _body" Howl said seriously.

"I don't care! I love you and there's nothing in the world that can stop me from being with you" Sophie cried, now mad from his doubt.

"Well I can see you're very determined" Howl laughed, now cheering up. "All right then, if you'll go through this, I'll be right beside you the whole time" He said, standing up to embrace her once more. Entering that dream like trance again, where nothing could be heard or seen but the beating of their hearts and the gleam of love in each other's eyes.

Author's note: (sorry) I know it doesn't say anything about why Howl was out alot but it explains everything in the next chapter. Actually, I just forgot, but I got so much more ideas because of it, by the way, this is my first fanfic on so i'm still an amateur :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ...oO' (i can't think of chapter titles)

Sophie was once again lost in her love's arms, when it dawned on her. The realization that he never answered her question. She quickly stepped back and immediatly missed his warmth, but focused on her conversation.

"Howl, you still didn't tell me why you've been out for so long lately" Sophie asked, once again worried.

He was just as surprised about forgetting the whole reason for this conversation and began explaining. He explained that the world of sorcery and magic is ruled by a council. That coucil dictates all the rules and regulations, including the one about mortals becoming witches or wizards when living with one. He confessed that he's been going to that council everyday to talk to the members about bending the rules. Changing decades of regulations.

He felt his cheeks getting hott, he then mentioned that he sort of...got in trouble for this. He was now banned from council for 3 months. Not only that but, another outburst would mean service to the council.

Sophie was not only surprised by his actions, but by the councils decisions. Rules were rules but you couldn't help but get mad when your true love is being threatened for standing up for non other then you.

"I'm...sorry...you did this for me and got yourself in trouble...it's my fault..." Sophie said, trying to hold back tears. His embrace just caused her to let go, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"It's not your fault, it was my own actions that got me in trouble, and...I would do anything to protect you Sophie, you know that" Howl said, trying to reassure the girl in his arms.

She settled after countless whispers of assurence and comfort. She could melt in his arms at any time and decided to trust his words. This was not the time to cry, it was a time to plan, to train and succeed! She was confident once more and listened and Howl explained the tasks she was yet to face.

"The Trials are done through inner strength and physical strength. The first thing you must do is find your true power. It will take time but I believe you will find it quickly. Then you must consistenly use your power, get used to it, use it as much as you can, it will strengthen it. The physical trials will not be of strength, but resistence. They will play with your mind, fool you into thinking what your mind objects to. But I know you have a pure heart, you will do fine. Don't worry" Howl explained.

It was now late at night and Howl and Sophie now headed for bed, pausing their seemingly endless discussion for tomarrow. This left alot of thoughts still swarming in her mind. Many questions still unanswered. The dangers, the concequences, the events that lay ahead. All this keeping her awake in the dead of night...

The next day was peaceful yet hectic as well. The whole conversation had to be explained to Markl who was clueless of his actions as well, along with Calcifer. After rephrasing the scenario for the third time, the two finally understood all the drama of last night.

"Howl, you've done it this time. You know better than to mess with the coucil" Calcifer spat out viciously, arms flaming up with a distressed look upon his face. Markl was quiet at the time, thinking of something he could say, or ask.

Finally he spoke, interrupting Howl, Sophie and Calcifer's conversation. "Will Sophie be in danger?...will she get hurt...?" Markl asked shyly.

The three fell silent. Calficer, because he just realized the danger Sophie was in. Howl because the question came unexpectingly for him and Sophie, she was just filled with worry. She did not want the boy to worry for her and did not want him to think she was in danger of leaving them.

"Markl, don't worry! I'll be fine!" Sophie remarked, disguising any hint of doubt and trying to reassure the boy. She was never good at lying but was able to hide her true feelings pretty well this time.

"Sophie's right. This is no matter to be worried about. I'll be right behind Sophie the whole time, I'll protect her. So don't worry Markl, you too Calcifer" Howl said with a smile on his face but gleaming in his eyes, still, a hint of fear. Fear not for himself, but for his true love, the person he lives for, smiles for...his love.

After there early conversation, they sat down for a nice breakfast, cooked by Sophie and Calcifer. The day was gonna be long and tireing. Howl and Sophie will need every last bit of energy they had. Sophie especially, not yet completely aware of the Trials and their hardships and dangers.

**Such a short chapter :( sorry pplz! gomen-nasai and i'm so sorry i haven't updated for so long, sorta busy with other fanfics. **


End file.
